A GOOD SAMARITAN FROM AN INVISIBLE WOMAN
by DarkFireNyx
Summary: Look into the story of a woman...who lived her whole life being invisible...stumbles into a situation that draws the attention of the Unsub...and becomes the Unsub's prey. AU, Spencer ReidxOC. RATED FOR CONTENT, LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE. BE WARNED! FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. STORY POSTED IN FANFICTION AND AO3. My OC is the Story Cover Picture.
1. Chapter 1

STORY TITLE:

**A GOOD SAMARITAN FROM AN INVISIBLE WOMAN** by **DARKFIRENYX**

STORY SUMMARY:

What happens…when a victim was caught by an Unsub…and was saved in a twist of fate by a passing stranger?

Take a look in this story of a woman, who lived her whole life being invisible, as she stumbled into the victim by accident or fate, and she saved the victim and draws attention and became the Unsub's new victim for revenge on depriving him of his prey.

RATED FOR CONTENT, VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE. BE WARNED!

STORY POSTED IN FANFICTION AND AO3.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

This is an AU version of Criminal Minds where Spencer Reid has not met or ever heard of Maeve yet. This is my OC character version for my story.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS, THE CHARACTERS OF ANY OF ITS TV MERCHANDISE. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND CREATORS. I ONLY OWN THE STORY AND PLOT AND MY OC CHARACTERS.**

CHAPTER 1

A shadowed silhouetted stood inside a dark room and the only light shining was the ceiling lamp hanging on top as it illuminated over the second person inside the dark room with the shadow stranger.

And that person…is a young woman.

Stark naked and tied up and hanging by the ceiling from the wrists with chains.

She whimpered and cried towards the shadowed silhouette. "Please! Please…let me go!"

The silhouette seemed to sneer at her and cackle before he left her alone in the room, making her cry and fear for her life or whatever fate worse might be in store for her.

LINE BREAK

Outside of what it seems to be a simple rundown house, the shadowed silhouette stranger left by driving his truck and he left to get whatever he needed to torture and play his victim locked hidden and trapped inside his house.

Unbeknownst to him, in that simple neighborhood where that stranger settled into the rundown house, there were three to four women out strolling in their night out, the women looking all excited to go to a party that's taking place somewhere.

The three women were all dressed up nice and sexy and had put on make-up, making them look like slutty supermodels, but the fourth one, she just dressed up in simple jeans, and a long-sleeved hooded sweater over her t-shirt and she looks plain and normal with her auburn-brown hair tied up in a ponytail and she looked like she wanted to be anywhere else but with the three girls.

One of the dressy women, a blonde looked at her and complained. "Oh come on, Nim! Why don't you go back home and dress up like us? We're going to a party—not some geeky high school reunion!"

Nymph Emerson or as her name was called Nim griped at them. "I told you Connie, that I didn't want to go with you. Why can't you leave me alone?"

Another one of the women and she is black African-American snorted at her. "And leave you in your dingy apartment by the grocery store, all alone like a hermit? Girl, you need to get out more and have some fun. Honestly, if you keep this up…you're gonna end up like the old cat lady living next door by your apartment."

"I do get out—and I have fun…but I don't like partying! You guys know very well that I don't do socializing with people and everything…they make me nervous!" Nim protested.

The third one, a brunette groaned and complained to the blonde one who is Connie. "I told you that she's going to be a pain in the ass!"

Connie sighed. "Nena, come on…just give Nim a chance."

The black one who is known as Tina snorted at her again. "Yeah right. By the time the party starts…Nim is going to be whining all night and stick herself into a little corner and make herself invisible to the world, just like how she's been doing it all her life. There's no helping her."

Nim wasn't offended at Tina when she said this and shook her head at them. "Look, you guys…I'll just go back home and—wait…" Nim trailed off and looked towards the run down house as if she heard something. "Did you guys hear that?"

The three girls exchanged confused looks and looked at Nim with weird looks. "No, we didn't. Girl, are you okay?" Tina asked as if Nim has three heads.

"Ssh! SSH! Listen!" Nim hushed them.

There was silence for a moment and then they hear the faint cries of another woman crying out and screaming faintly, and it came from the rundown house they were about to pass through.

"Help me! Somebody! HELP ME, PLEASE!"

Upon hearing that, they were all standing there and staring at the house stunned shocked until Nim snapped out of it and walked right towards it in a fast pace.

"Nim! What the hell are you doing?! Get back here!" Connie cried at her.

Nim ignored her and the other two girls' crying and yelling at her as she followed the sounds of the woman she heard inside the house and crying for help until she stopped right next to a small but human-body sizable fit window that is directed down into the basement.

She knelt down on her hands and knees to look inside and she stared stunned horrified upon seeing the naked and tied up woman hanging from the ceiling with the lamp shining down on her.

The woman victim cried out in relief upon seeing her through the window and pleads pitifully. "Help me! Please!"

"Oh my God…okay! Don't worry! I'll get you out, miss!" Nim yells back to her through the glass window.

"Please! Hurry! Help me!"

Nim stood and looked towards her three friends who were standing far away from the house. "Guys! Call 911! There's a girl trapped in here, all naked and tied up!" she yelled to them.

The three girls gasped and gaped stupidly, not one of them moving to grab their cell phone from their purse and call the police.

Connie exclaimed. "Oh my God! Are you serious?!"

"A girl naked and tied up!" Nena cried.

Tina shook her head vigorously. "Ohh, no way! I am not staying here, sticking around and waiting for that creep who did that to her to come back!"

"Run, girls!" Connie cried and all three girls ran away with Nim staring after them stunned shocked.

"WAIT! DAMN IT, YOU GUYS! DON'T LEAVE! COME BACK!" Nim screamed after them and then she groaned exasperated and angry as they left her alone. "Unbelievable! Why in the hell am I with those stupid idiots anyway?! I should've known better."

Then she snapped out of it when the woman inside seemed to figure out that she and Nim are alone and no one is going to help them and she cried, tears running down her face.

"Hey, hey…it's okay. I'm here. I'm going to get you out." Nim soothed her and then she looked around, trying to find something.

Then she found a big rock and she quickly grabbed it, grunting a little at the heaviness before she carried it carefully right towards the window. Nim yelled to her. "Close your eyes!"

The woman figured out what she's going to do and turns away and closes her eyes as Nim used the big rock she held in her hands to smash the window to pieces, shattering it and she made sure that not one piece of glass is embedded left on the frame until the window is empty and Nim threw the rock away and she gracefully climbed inside and down into the basement.

The woman cried out in joy and relief as Nim ran towards her to help her out. "Thank you! Thank you!" she cried.

"Don't thank me yet." Nim said as she studied the chains wrapped and tied around her wrists before looking around. "We have to get you out of here first and then you can thank me all you want."

Nim was in luck when she caught sight of the bolt cutters lying on the floor in the basement and she grabbed them and reached up to cut the chains off.

Once she cut them off, she quickly dropped the bolt cutters and caught the naked woman before she fell down on the floor. Nim choked a little when the woman wrapped her arms around her neck and hugged tight, crying still and sobbing.

"Okay…okay…let me go for a sec so that I can put you down." Nim said and she maneuvered carefully when the woman let go and put her down where there are no pieces of glass on the floor. Some little bits scattered that she can see, she brushed them with her sneakers, sweeping them away and set the woman down.

Once her bare feet sets down, Nim still held her up with one arm wrapped around her and used her other to remove her sweater and take it off and then transfer and put it on her. "It's not big…but this should cover you up." She said softly, using her hand in which her arm still wrapped around her and held her up to rub her back comforting her.

"What's your name?" Nim asked gently as she helped her put on the sweater to cover her nakedness.

"A-Amy…my-my name is Amy…" she whimpered as she clutched to Nim, not wanting to let go.

"Okay, Amy…my name is Nim…now listen to me. I'm going to get you out of here and get you help. So you have to listen to everything to what I say and tell you, okay? Don't worry, I'm here to help you." Nim said soothing her.

"I-I-I just…I want to go home!" she sobbed.

"I know. I promise. I'll get you home. Come on."

Nim managed to find a broom and quickly sweep and brush the glass pieces away from the window and then she carefully led Amy towards it. "Okay…I'll lift you up and you climb out up there the window, okay?" she instructed.

Amy nodded meekly.

"Okay…on three. One-two-three!"

Nim lift Amy up and Amy grabbed the edge and climbed up and out and then Nim quickly followed her before Amy had the idea of running away in fear.

Fortunately, Amy didn't run as she waited for her rescuer to come out and then Nim nodded to her and let her clutch her arm as Nim gently lead her out and going to go away at a distance from the house. Nim was intent to take her back to her apartment and call for help and the police there until she caught lights from a car incoming.

"Shit! Get down!" Nim cursed whispering and they crouched and knelt down, hiding behind thick bushes as Amy whimpered softly behind Nim, shivering a little and Nim comforted her and shushed her quiet.

When the car parked by the house and the person came out, still a shadowed silhouette, Amy almost cried out and screamed upon recognizing him but Nim slapped a hand over her mouth just in time to silence the sound before it was heard aloud.

The shadow person didn't seem to react or hear anything, which is a relief as he grabbed some kind of tool box from the car, and then went into the house.

Once he's inside, Nim rounded to Amy and made her look at her. "Amy, look at me…don't worry, you're okay. But you have to listen to me. We're gonna run, okay? Whatever you do—hold on to me and don't let go, okay?"

Amy nodded vigorously, whimpering in fear and Nim made sure that Amy held her with both hands to her arm and then Nim said. "Okay…go! Run!"

Both Nim and Amy run fast and dashed off while Nim directed them back into her apartment, not stopping or looking back.

By the time they reached to her apartment, Nim quickly took out her keys and went into the building and Amy still hold on to her as Nim and Amy kept running until they reached into Nim's apartment in room number 7. Nim didn't stop for anyone when some of them noticed her and Amy running in the apartment and tried to get their attention, but Nim ignored them and made sure that Amy's still stayed by her side until she reached her home.

They quickly went inside and Nim locked her apartment door and locked in her three bolts she installed into her door, in which Nim was a bit paranoid on burglars and then Nim gently directed Amy to sit down on the couch and then she went running around, closing all her windows and moving the curtains shut.

Once Nim deemed it safe and secure, she grabbed the blanket from her bed and then went to Amy and wrapped it around her tight, covering her whole body except her head and face and hair.

"It's okay…you're okay. You're safe now." Nim reassured her gently, soothing and comforting her while rubbing hands on her to ease her shivers and tremors.

Amy sobbed, wrapping the blanket tight around herself and leaned against Nim. "Thank you!" she cried softly.

Nim nodded and then she stayed by Amy until Amy stopped crying and suddenly falls asleep tiredly against her. Once Amy was asleep, Nim carefully maneuvered her way to get off from Amy and gently moved her to lie down comfortably in the couch, and Nim went into the kitchen quickly and set up warm tea to calm her and then grabbed for her phone and called the emergency hotline.

"_911, what's your emergency_?" a woman's voice answered in the line.

"Yeah, hi. I'd like to call for the police and an ambulance. I found and rescued a woman who was tied up and naked from a rundown house not far from here, which is at 17 Hells Road, you can't miss it. I have the woman here with me and she's sleeping right now, tired and exhausted but she's scared and she wants to go home. All I know is that her name is Amy and I don't know her last name, and that I have her safe with me in my apartment. I locked my place safe and secure so please send help on the way. I live at apartment 13A room 7, nearby the grocery store named 'Hal's Grocery'." Nim said this all in one breath but slowly.

"_Oh…okay. I have sent out an ambulance and police coming your way at your apartment. I've also sent the police to investigate the house you said you found the woman in. Help is on the way. What is your name, miss_?" the woman in the line asked as she sounded shocked upon hearing this from Nim and she didn't expect some kind of Good Samaritan in the neighborhood to rescue and save some stranger out of nowhere.

Nim nodded and replied. "My name is Nim. Nymph Emerson."

CHAPTER ENDS

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Another new story! Hope you like it!

I hope you like the start of my OC Fanfic story here! There will be more suspense and thriller and excitement later on in the next chapters soon!

Next chapter…we see our favorite FBI team of Criminal Minds come in the picture and sparks will start to light up and fly between our favorite Spencer Reid…and my OC character, Nim/Nymph Emerson!

Stay tuned!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

_LAST TIME…IN __**A GOOD SAMARITAN FROM AN INVISIBLE WOMAN**__…_

"_Oh…okay. I have sent out an ambulance and police coming your way at your apartment. I've also sent the police to investigate the house you said you found the woman in. Help is on the way. What is your name, miss?" the woman in the line asked as she sounded shocked upon hearing this from Nim and she didn't expect some kind of Good Samaritan in the neighborhood to rescue and save some stranger out of nowhere._

_Nim nodded and replied. "My name is Nim. Nymph Emerson."_

LINE BREAK – CHAPTER BEGINS – LINE BREAK

When the ambulance and police arrived into Nymph Emerson's apartment, the police took Nim's statement while the paramedics checked on Amy as Amy was woken up gently by Nim before they arrived. When the paramedics said that they needed to take Amy to the hospital, Amy panicked and Nim quickly intervened and told them that she'll go with them as that is because Amy needed someone with her to feel safe and alright.

The paramedics wanted to protest but they saw that Amy instantly clung to her like a lifeline and they had no choice but to bring Nim too and Nim followed Amy as they were taken to the ambulance and brought to the hospital with the police following them.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile…at the building of the FBI in the Behavioral Analysis Unit of Quantico, Virginia…

Hotch came in and the team were already inside the conference room as their team boss comes in.

"We got a case. And it's in here." He said as he took out and reached the case folders to the others.

"What? Here in Quantico?" Rossi inquired as he opened his folder.

"Yep."

Penelope Garcia, the tech analyst came in and piped up. "Hotch, I got the other files you needed."

"Alright. Let's get started."

JJ turned on the screen and she starts. "There were three women who were abducted and went missing for about a month. Each of them were found buried naked at different isolated spots in Quantico. And each of them had ligature marks of chains that were on their wrists, and the coroner reported that they must've been hung from the ceiling by their wrists with chains." She showed the various images and pictures as she said this.

Hotch continued. "There were no fingerprints or DNA found on them but all three women were sexually assaulted at the timeline they were missing before they were killed by strangulation to their necks and then buried while they're still naked."

"However, there is one more victim that is still missing, and she was abducted a week ago." JJ said, she showed the lone picture of the missing woman and it is familiar person. "Her name is Amy Anderson. Her eldest sister reported her missing when she didn't come home from one of her college classes that time."

"But that was until last night!" Penelope piped in. "Somehow, by some miracle or fate, if you guys don't mind me saying this but…the police called in the FBI when they reported that Amy Anderson just came into the hospital after being rescued by a good Samaritan who passed by and brought her to safety and get help."

"A good Samaritan? Who are you talking about, baby girl?" Morgan asked skeptical.

JJ showed the picture of the person who saved Amy. "Her name is Nymph Emerson. She's a local in Quantico, lives in a simple apartment, works at a bookstore. She gave her statement to the police that she was going to a party with some friends when she passed by the place where Amy was held, and she went to rescue her just as soon she noticed her. Her friends fled, and she had no choice but to help Amy herself and then Nymph brought Amy back to her apartment and called the local authorities."

"Whoa…that's incredible. A real Samaritan here in our neighborhood." Blake commented.

"Yes, well…right now we need to be there and find out more and protect Amy and Ms. Emerson. If the Unsub is still out there…there's a chance that he'll go for Amy again or…might turn on to Ms. Emerson and take her as his next victim." Hotch said grimly. "We need to figure out the Unsub and stop him before he strikes again."

Spencer Reid blinked at that confused. "Why? I mean, Nymph Emerson only knew Amy for one day. Why would the Unsub want to go after her? She just saved the victim Amy Anderson's life."

Rossi said, answering for Reid. "Probably that whoever this Unsub is, he'll come and get Ms. Emerson out of revenge for being deprived of his prey." He nodded to the screen at the images of the three dead women. "Judging by the looks of them, he takes pride and enjoyment on his victims when he strips them naked and rapes them before he kills them. And from the women, they're all blonde."

"Rossi's right." Morgan said. "Ms. Emerson is an auburn brown haired girl. There's no way she'll be the next victim for the Unsub. She's not his type."

"Wheels up in 30." Hotch said and all of the team members get out of the conference room and to get their things and then go to their cars to get to their destination.

LINE BREAK

When the team left and go to the hospital to get to interview Amy Anderson first, Penelope stayed behind to man on her computers as Morgan took his phone in the moving car and contacted her back from the base.

"_This is Penelope Garcia. Reporting live. Speak_." She said in the line.

"Baby girl, it's me Morgan. What can you tell us about Nymph Emerson?" he said.

"_Okay! Let's see…Nymph Emerson. 24 years old, graduated top honors from Harvard College, high scores…wow, she's like a female version of Reid, only she's more pretty looking_." She comments.

Reid heard that and blinked. "What?"

Morgan chuckles and Penelope continues on. "_She applied for Criminal Justice and Behavioral Analysis majors and crime college courses and it looks like that after she graduated, she was going to apply a job to work at the police precinct here in Quantico or at the FBI when…oh. Okay, that's just weird. Not to mention, very creepy and unusual_."

"What? What is it, Garcia?" Hotch asked as he drive the wheel.

"_Well, according to my info over here, boss. Nymph Emerson suddenly just dropped off and disappeared out of nowhere after graduating from college 5 years ago and there was not a trace of her anywhere until now when she moved to Virginia_."

"What? What happened? How is that possible?" Rossi asked from another car as he and the other team members were linked into the conversation in the phone line.

"_I don't know. It doesn't say. But according to one of the files I have popped up here…it seemed that Emerson was escaping some kind of childhood trauma she had experienced before and had to leave and disappear. And…whoa! It's like she's some kind of invisible woman_!" Penelope exclaimed.

"What makes you say that?" JJ asked.

"_Well…whenever what kind of top honors, awards or any kind of prizes that Nymph Emerson has or had…she was never present to get them and she always contact the ones who awarded her to deliver them to her by mail. And then whenever she volunteers to do chores for the people society or do good deeds to the people, she always whiffs off like the wind before they could thank her for what she's done. And also—whenever or wherever they try to contact her by phone or person or any kind, they go to her place…and she's not there. Just—poof! And she's gone_!"

"A top honored graduated person…and a good Samaritan…but an invisible woman." Blake said softly, looking thoughtful. "Okay, I don't like saying this but…there's something strange going on here. Who is this Nymph Emerson?"

"_Well, Nymph Emerson is a real person. That I can tell you and can see over here that it is true. She doesn't seem to have any fake identity of anything, and that she doesn't seem to be in witness protection or something. It's like…she's the kind and type of person who doesn't like any attention towards her of any kind, no matter how small or big. I'll try to look into it and find out more, don't worry about that_." Penelope said.

"Thanks, Garcia. We'll be in touch." Morgan said and Penelope disconnected.

The team was thoughtful upon the subject of the mysterious person known as Nymph Emerson.

LINE BREAK

When they reached the hospital, they went straight to where Amy Anderson is and the doctor in care for her came out and said that she's fine and she only got bruising on her wrists from being tied up and hanged from the ceiling by the chains and that she wasn't raped, but she's a bit shaken from the emotional and psychological trauma she went through although otherwise that she's completely fine.

When the team went in, Amy Anderson's family were already there and they turned to them as Amy looked fine and healthy in her hospital gown and lying down peacefully rested in her bed.

"Amy Anderson?" Hotch asked and Amy nodded, looking at them confused on who they are and why they're here.

"My name is Aaron Hotchner. I'm with the FBI. And this is my team." He said. "I want you to know that you'll be safe from now on and we'll protect you until we catch the one who did this to you."

Amy nodded. Hotch asked, "Now we're just going to ask you a few questions. Are you up for it?"

Amy looked hesitant and nervous but she nodded again and said. "Y-Yeah…"

"Are you sure today is a good idea?" Amy's mother asked.

Amy's father said. "Yes, Amy's been through a lot."

Rossi reassured them. "Don't worry. It will only be a few questions and then we'll be out of your hair."

"You're going to catch this guy…right?" Amy's older sister asked.

Blake said. "Don't worry. We will."

Amy's sister nodded satisfied at her answer and the parents looked a bit relieved at this. Although, Amy seemed to be looking around for someone.

"Where's Nim? Where is she?" she asked and looked to her parents and sister if they've seen her.

JJ looked confused and asked. "Nim?"

"She's talking about Nymph Emerson." A voice sounded and they turned and see it's the lead detective of the Quantico police precinct. "She just left. We just got her statement but before we could tell her to stay after you told us that she should—she's gone."

Hotch shook his head at this and then he turned to Morgan. "Morgan, you and Reid find Ms. Emerson and bring her back here."

Morgan nodded. "Got it." He and Reid left and the team settled down and started asking Amy Anderson the questions they need to ask her.

LINE BREAK

Morgan and Reid left the hospital and got into their car and followed the police escort they're with as they lead them to where Nymph Emerson live into her apartment building.

Once they reached the apartment and went to room number 7, one of the police men knocked on her door.

"Ms. Emerson? It's the police. We're here to escort you back to the hospital and ask you a few more questions." The policeman said.

There was no response and he knocked again. "Ms. Emerson?"

No response again but when the policeman was about to knock again, the door moved and then they all noticed as well as Morgan and Reid that Nymph Emerson's door was broken into and it's been recent.

They all went alert and brought out their guns and they went in and looked around and saw that Nymph's apartment room has been turned over. The furniture were all turned and discarded and thrown around, but they all noticed that her own personal belongings and other things are gone as if Nymph had packed it all and moved. They went to each room and they find all the furniture turned and discarded and all rooms were empty of personal effects and each policeman shouted 'Clear!' until they meet back at the main room.

"Morgan…she's gone. Emerson's gone." Reid said to his friend.

Morgan looked around and looked at Reid dubiously. "What the hell happened here? And where the hell is she?"

LINE BREAK

Back in the hospital, Hotch and his team finished asking Amy Anderson some questions and they reassured her and her family that they will be protected very securely.

Unfortunately, for the FBI team, Amy couldn't see the Unsub's face as when she was abducted by him; the Unsub knocked her out unconscious. And when she came to, she was naked and tied up and she only saw the Unsub hiding on the shadows, so she didn't have a clear view on him and couldn't tell what he looked like, even in the darkness.

Amy told them that the Unsub always left her hanging naked like that ever since she was there, and even though he never touched her sexually yet, he took great care on feeding her and providing her nourishment and cleaning and taking care of her body while she's still hanging naked before him. When the Unsub does this, he stayed hidden in the shadows, not showing his face, and he kept wearing gloves as if he doesn't want to taint her body yet with his bare hands. It scared Amy so much upon waiting fearfully of her fate on what the Unsub would do to her but she was relieved that it didn't come to that when Nim came to her rescue.

After they finished and left Amy and her family, Hotch answered his phone when it rang.

"Hello?" he answered.

"_Hotch, it's Morgan. Reid and I just came from Emerson's apartment. She's gone, but her room was broken into. We think the Unsub must've been there after Emerson left_." Morgan said.

"You find anything?" he asked.

"_No. Everything of personal value in Emerson's place is gone. It's like she had a feeling that after she had done her good deed for the day, she's better off leaving to another place to stay. It looks like she's not coming back here ever_." Morgan mused. "_Man…Penelope was right. She's like an invisible woman_."

Hotch cursed and said. "Find her. Call Garcia and tell her to do anything she can do to find Nymph Emerson. If you're right that the Unsub was there at her apartment…then he won't stop until he finds her."

"_Alright_." He disconnected.

LINE BREAK

Reid asked Morgan after Morgan disconnects the call with Hotch and started calling Garcia. "You know, how are we going to find Ms. Emerson anyway? Didn't Garcia say that she couldn't find a trace of her whenever she disappears?"

"Well, when there's a will, there's a way." Morgan said. "And I'm sure Penelope can find it."

"_And this is the Queen you're complimenting to, my handsome Greek God! Talk_!" Penelope piped as she answers.

"Baby, we need to find Nymph Emerson fast. We just came from her apartment and she's gone and everything she has is gone too. Her apartment got broken into after she left and we think it was the Unsub. So talk to me girl."

"_Right-o! I'm on it_!"

There were sounds of fast typing and sounds of dinging pop-ups and everything until she gives a negative sound. "_Ooh…oh boy. And uh-oh! This is not good…uh—do you want to hear the good news? Or the __**bad**__ news_?"

"What is it?" Reid asked.

"_Okay, I'll start with the good news. The good news is that I managed to find a trace of Nymph Emerson the time that she left her apartment, upon leaving her name as she left her key. It turns out that it was exactly right before the minute whoever the Unsub was that came in after she left her apartment. I have it all on security tape that you can look into on who the Unsub is that was caught on camera by the main lobby_."

"And the bad news?"

"_The bad news…is that the infamous and mysterious Nymph Emerson…has done her disappearing act once again like before when she disappeared off the face of the Earth after she graduated college_." She said, almost cringing when delivering the bad news to her teammates.

Morgan cursed. "Do you think you'll be able to find her?"

"_Sorry, big boy. But it looks like that I can't. When I dug in a little deeper on Nymph Emerson…before she disappeared, she emptied out her bank accounts and every life savings, family savings and all the money that she had, and she's been paying in cash from wherever she went and go ever since she disappeared_."

Reid had a thought. "Have you looked into her jobs? You know, doesn't she have to work or something if she runs out of money?"

"_I've already checked into it, my smart friend. But unfortunately, she must've been applying and working into low-end jobs, like the bookstore or something like that, in which it doesn't have any online info on the kind of career or job she worked into and had to put her name on it to be recorded. I hate to say it…but she's smart. Whatever reason Emerson had on being invisible for almost all her life…she had to use everything she thought about in her head and do it. Oh wow…almost exactly like an invisible woman_!" she said, almost exclaiming in awe and wonder at Nymph Emerson as if she's impressed at this. "_I'd love to know how she does it, because this is how it should be for me when I was still a hacker back at the time and haven't worked for the FBI_."

Morgan said. "Try to keep looking, baby girl. We need to find her…and fast."

"_Roger that! I will do my best, sir! Over and out_!"

Penelope disconnected the call and Morgan drove the car to get back to the others at the hospital.

LINE BREAK

Hotch and the others were waiting for Morgan and Reid and they turned upon seeing the car they're in as they returned. Hotch approached them as they came out.

"Anything?" he asked.

Morgan shook his head. "Nothing. I called Garcia and she said that she'll try her best into looking for Emerson. She's disappeared. Gone like the wind."

Blake said. "Well, we have to find her. Amy was a dead end and seeing that Nymph Emerson might be our only lead, we got to find her before the Unsub does."

Reid said. "Garcia said that the Unsub might've been caught on the security tapes back at Emerson's apartment."

Hotch nodded and said. "JJ, you and Rossi look into it and see if you are able to see if we got the Unsub's face and send it out to the police so that we can find him and catch him. If there's isn't a clear visual on his face, send it to Garcia so she can work her magic and clear it."

Both of them nodded and went off. Hotch turned to Blake. "Blake, you stay here with Amy Anderson and her family, just in case Emerson comes back for her or the Unsub might." Blake nodded and went back inside the hospital.

Hotch looked at his two men. "Morgan, Reid, you two with me, and let's go look at the house where Amy was being held." The two of them nodded and followed Hotch as he leads them.

LINE BREAK

While Hotch, Morgan and Reid went to the house where Amy was imprisoned and investigate there, in which the CSI forensics team were there too, the person the FBI team have been searching for was right under their noses.

Nim / Nymph Emerson was standing by hidden and watching them from across the street of the hospital and watched them leave before she put her hood of her black sweater to cover her face and hair more and then she walked towards the hospital even though that she can see that Agent Blake was in there.

Nim had to go and leave because she had a bad feeling that the Unsub was trying to go for her next and her instincts were right, because after she left, she heard that her apartment was broken into.

It was a good thing, and hopefully that the next house she moved into and stayed there only for a moment, will be safe and secure enough for her until she had to leave and move to another state again like before.

Nim made sure she always had things prepared whenever something bad is going to happen and she always have things ready whenever she needed to leave immediately.

But her conscience had convinced her not to leave because of Amy. So Nim stayed but she remained hidden in plain sight amongst the people and places and watched behind the sidelines and under shadows in view.

She went inside the hospital and headed straight towards where Amy's hospital room would be and she expertly didn't draw any attention to herself even though she looks suspicious as she's dressed up in a black hooded sweater and dark jeans.

Nim hid to one side upon seeing Amy's family talking with Agent Blake and she waited until they left Amy alone in her room to get something and then waited patiently for the lone policeman standing guard to get a coffee break.

Once no one was there, Nim swiftly went inside and she quickly put her hood down to reveal her face when she saw Amy on the hospital bed stiffen and froze in fear upon seeing her and thought that it was the Unsub who came for her again.

Amy relaxed upon seeing Nim and smiled. "Where have you been? You left."

Nim came forward and took her hand gently to hold it. "I'm sorry. But I had to get home and move to another place. I had to deal with other things at the time and then I was checking up on you."

"Well, I'm glad you came. I missed you." Amy said sincerely.

Nim nodded and then she was silent for a moment before she said seriously. "Listen…I'm going to leave soon. So I'm sorry to say it but I'm saying goodbye before I go."

"What? Why? You can't go! My family haven't thanked you yet for saving me!" Amy cried. "Is it the Unsub? The police and the FBI can protect you. As they did with me."

Nim blinked confused. "Unsub?"

"It's what the FBI calls the guy who kidnapped me and imprisoned me. They're going to look into it and catch the guy. They're good at it. Please don't go, Nim. Please stay." Amy pleaded her hero.

Nim shook her head. "Amy, I can't stay. It's not the Unsub I'm worried about, it's…"

"Ms. Nymph Emerson?"

Nim instantly stiffened and she rounded her head instantly and saw Agent Blake who came into the room and she stood there stunned upon seeing her.

Agent Blake snapped out of her stupor and came forward. "Ms. Emerson, I'm Agent Blake. We've been looking for you and we'd like to ask you questions—"

But what happened next was unexpected, as Blake said this, Nim didn't stay around to listen and instantly bolted, running right into the balcony window and opened it, intent to jump out of the hospital.

"Nim!" Amy cried.

"Ms. Emerson! Stop!" Blake shouted, instantly running to catch her.

Nim jumped off and she landed rolling in the ground, and some people gasped and were startled at her before Nim darted off and run fast, running away from the hospital.

Blake got out a radio and yelled into it. "All units, we have Nymph Emerson running from the hospital. Apprehend her and bring her to the station. But do not shoot her. I repeat, do not shoot her. Only catch her and bring her in."

Then she went off to join the other police officers in the chase to catch the running Nymph Emerson.

LINE BREAK

Back to Hotch, Morgan and Reid, they just left the house where Amy was held imprisoned but so far the forensics team told them that there were no prints at the scene or at the chains, the Unsub was careful to not leave any fingerprints.

The only things that were there were the fingerprints and DNA of Amy and Nim.

Hotch answered his phone and then he talked into it as Morgan and Reid were conversing another topic while he's on the phone.

"What do you mean, she ran?" Hotch suddenly said loudly, making Morgan and Reid turn to him.

"_That's what I said, Hotch. Nymph Emerson ran. I don't know why, but something is definitely up with her_." Blake said in the phone line. "_Even though I told her that I was the FBI, she ran like I'm the serial killer or something_."

"Alright, contact Garcia and tell her to dig into Emerson's life a little deeper. The way you describe it, I think she's running from something and that must be why she keeps disappearing like that and there wasn't any trace of her in existence." Hotch said.

"_Will do_." Blake said and she disconnected the call.

"Hotch, what's going on?" Morgan asked as Hotch pocketed his phone.

"Ms. Emerson was at the hospital to visit Amy Anderson. When Blake found her, she ran." Hotch said.

"What? Why?" Reid asked, confused at this person.

"That's what we need to find out." He said and then he took the lead and the other two men followed him as they went back to their car and drive back to the Quantico police station where they stationed there as temporary meeting base.

LINE BREAK

The whole FBI team were gathered in the private conference room set up thanks to the people of the Quantico police station and they sat down for Garcia to give the info they needed.

There were already transparent boards standing up and with posts of showing the images of the other dead victims from the Unsub, the pictures of Amy Anderson and Nymph Emerson and another board has the map posted with the marked points of where Amy was held and everything important on it.

The phone on the table rang and Morgan pressed onto it, putting it on speaker. "Go ahead, Garcia. You're on speaker."

"_Okay, guys! I got good news and bad news_!" Penelope chirped. "_The good news is that I managed to clear the visual on the footage of the camera that the Unsub was caught in, and we got a clear face for you to catch the guy_."

Rossi snorted and shrugged. "Apparently, the Unsub is devolving and gotten sloppy after Ms. Emerson rescued Amy Anderson."

Hotch said. "JJ, send the picture out into the press. Once the Unsub is caught and we're notified of it, we'll go and catch him."

JJ nodded.

"_And now, my ladies and gents, here's the bad news…I just found out the reason on why Nymph Emerson disappeared and lived her whole life as an invisible person_." Penelope said and she sounded grim and solemn.

"What is it?" Blake asked.

"_It's because of her brother, Devlin Emerson_."

"Who?" Reid asked, blinking surprised and confused on why she would be running from her own family.

"_Devlin Emerson, 35 years old. Criminal record, he was arrested and sentenced for life imprisonment for brutally torturing and killing 13 people who bullied his little sister, Nymph Emerson when she was 10_."

They're all stunned shocked at this. "What?!" Morgan exclaimed incredulously.

"_Oh yeah…and I gotta say—it was downright and overly wrong in so many levels. Both siblings were born smart and graduated top honors in Harvard, and both of their parents died in a car accident when Nymph was 3 years old and Devlin was 14 years old. When Nymph was found out to be smart just like Devlin, he was the epitome of the greatest big brother you could've ever known. Even in a foster family they're with, Devlin took great care and love for Nymph and he was always proud of her of her accomplishments of being smart, until when she turned 10 and got bullied by a bunch of high-school students when she was in the same grade with them in advancement class_."

The others didn't notice that Spencer Reid stiffened at this as it hit almost close to home on how he went through when he was at a young age.

"_When the bullies tried to publicly humiliate Nymph Emerson in front of people, she managed to escape and ran away. She told on her teachers and the principal on what they were going to do to her, and they put them all into juvenile detention and sentenced to community service for a month on picking on a kid. But when her brother Devlin Emerson found out and was told of what happened to his sister…he __**snapped**__. On the very day of her high school graduation, Nymph called the police when her brother took her to a place where he showed her the very people who bullied and tried to humiliate her in public, that he kidnapped them all from their homes…and tortured and killed them right in front of her eyes_."

"Oh my God!" JJ exclaimed, a hand over her mouth as she is horrified at this.

"_Apparently, Devlin thought that his little sister would be thankful towards him for getting rid of the people who tried to hurt her. But boy, he thought wrong. When Nymph called the police and Devlin was sent to prison for killing them, he ultimately went __**mega**__-serial killer personality type on this one, vowing revenge and swore to kill his sister for betraying him like that, as it said here in the prison report where the police took him to jail and he stayed there for life. And I gotta tell you guys…if you thought that Nymph Emerson is what you would call the angel in your side…then her brother Devlin would be the complete opposite, the seriously scary __**devil**__ over your shoulder_." They can almost picture Penelope shivering from where she is back at the FBI headquarters.

"Where is he, Garcia? And what happened?" Hotch asked.

"_Okay, this is how it all started. Apparently, on the very week before her college graduation, Devlin Emerson escaped from prison and Nymph Emerson found out about it and discarded all her dreams and plans on working towards the big career leagues, packed up everything and high-tailed it out of there before her brother would catch up to her. By the time Nymph Emerson disappeared into thin air and became the invisible woman…bam! Both Nymph Emerson…and her killer brother Devlin…have been running around the states of America, in some sort of cat and mouse and hide and seek game ever since_."

"So all along, she lived her life being invisible and kept disappearing because she was running and hiding…from her serial killer brother…well, that's really something you don't see every day." Rossi said.

Morgan remembered something and asked. "Garcia, how do you know that Devlin has been stalking and following Nymph around ever since she disappeared? I thought you said that there was no trace of her."

"_There wasn't. But not to Devlin Emerson. Apparently, even though he's smart, he's very sloppy on leaving clues on where he's been and it points to that he was searching for Nymph and tried to catch up to her but he always kept missing her and she was always one step ahead of him. Devlin Emerson had his own pocket of cash, just like Nymph does, and he's been purchasing so many creepy stuff and things that stalkers would send to their victims and terrify them. Unfortunately for Devlin Emerson, whenever he sends the stuff, he kept signaling to his sister Nymph that he was near and she managed to run away and escape before he had a chance to catch her_."

"And they've been doing this for 5 years…okay, can I say that this is a bit tad overkill?" Blake commented. "I mean…whoa—Devlin sure was determined to get his sister after hunting her down for all these years."

Reid mused, "It would explain why Nymph kept living her life being invisible to the world, she was overly paranoid and fearful of her brother and hid from him ever since then, trying to lay low however she can and work on low-end jobs and try to live life normally while in hiding."

"But…shouldn't Ms. Emerson call the police or anything?" JJ asked as she thought of this. "I mean, they would've helped her."

"_Apparently, she did! But this is where it gets __**way**__ overkill as Blake would say it. When Nymph called the police somewhere in Ohio on her stalker and killer brother, the very policeman she called to for help…was found brutally murdered the same way Devlin did to her bullies. And Nymph left the very second the moment his dead body was found and reported in the news_."

"…Oh…" JJ said meekly soft.

"Great. Not only do we have to worry about the Unsub we have here, we also have to worry about Devlin Emerson who might be in the area nearby, looking and hunting for his sister that we're all looking for." Morgan said, theorizing his thought to this out loud.

"Well, the important thing is, besides finding and catching the Unsub, we need to find Nymph Emerson right now and bring her in." Hotch said. "She might be our only lead to tell us any clue on the Unsub. Even with the footage picture, it might not be enough."

He looks at his team. "Let's move." They nodded and went off to do their various tasks.

LINE BREAK

Back to Nim, she ran back to wherever she was staying, went into her new apartment room and shut the door and bolt lock it tight and secure. Then she gasped, her back lying against the door as she panted and tried to calm her breaths down.

Once Nim calms down, she went over to her couch and turns on the TV.

"…_The FBI has released to the media of the manhunt for the Unsub who killed three women and abducted Amy Anderson, who is currently at the Quantico hospital, and the police are currently on search to capture the killer for his crimes_…" the newswoman reported and in the TV screen, the news posted a picture of the Unsub's face in clear sight.

Nim was satisfied at this that they got the Unsub's face and she figured that it will only be a matter of time until they finally caught him. She wasn't worried for the Unsub, she can handle him. But the only thing that she worries about is her brother, Devlin Emerson.

He has been hunting and searching for her for 5 years ever since she disappeared from college. Nim knew that he'll never give up and will kill anyone on his way to find her and kill her.

But what the FBI didn't know, in which Nim figured that they'll soon find out about her, is that Nim managed to escape her brother from somewhere in California, but she kept herself lying low and in hiding just in case.

Now, here in Quantico, when she thought she had a chance to plan to apply for work as a police consultant in the Quantico police department or the FBI…she knew that by the time the news report about her as the hero for rescuing and saving Amy Anderson…it will only be a matter of time for her brother somewhere out there to find out about it and find her.

But in the end, Nim was tired. So very tired.

She was really tired from all that running and hiding that she deeply wished it would all stop. But she knew that it won't stop until her brother gets what he wanted by killing her or Nim has to decide the next move that she had to think and do.

Nim thought deeply on what she's going to do next until she finally got it. And it's an idea that she never even thought of it.

She scrambled for her laptop computer, turned it on and started searching for something in the internet.

Nim managed to find what she wanted as she looked at the photo image of Dr. Spencer Reid. One of the FBI agents of the team that's investigating the case here.

CHAPTER ENDS

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Whew! Another chapter finished. Hope you like it.

I hope you like my OC character because I had an idea of thinking of this kind of person that she's a golden-hearted and all around good person who is in hiding from a very bad person, thus dubbing her like in my story title I've called it…the Good Samaritan and Invisible Woman. I hope you like the concept and idea of it.

In case all of you don't know…my OC character…I chose Emma Roberts as the star to my story. Please don't flame me for it! I do not own her.

Next chapter…we'll see the very meeting between OC, Nim / Nymph Emerson and Spencer Reid for the _first_ time!

There will be a starting flying spark between them, so stay tuned!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF ITS MERCHANDISE. I ONLY OWN THE OC CHARACTERS, THE STORY AND EVERYTHING ORIGINAL OF MINE.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

This is the story guidelines that you need to know.

"_Words_" – italics; phone line, phone conversation, phone talk

_Words_ – italics; thoughts, mental head thoughts or thinking

On to the next chapter of the story! Hope you like it!

**LINE BREAK**

CHAPTER 3

_LAST TIME…IN __**A GOOD SAMARITAN FROM AN INVISIBLE WOMAN**__…_

_Nim thought deeply on what she's going to do next until she finally got it. And it's an idea that she never even thought of it._

_She scrambled for her laptop computer, turned it on and started searching for something in the internet._

_Nim managed to find what she wanted as she looked at the photo image of Dr. Spencer Reid. One of the FBI agents of the team that's investigating the case here._

LINE BREAK – CHAPTER BEGINS – LINE BREAK

"Okay, so where do we start? And how do we do this?" Blake asked as she and the FBI team were still in the police station. "Finding Nymph Emerson is like trying to find a slippery needle in a haystack. And I don't mean that metaphorically."

"You're telling me." JJ said as she sighed and looked at Hotch. "I just got word from the police at the hospital. When they tried to find Ms. Emerson when she ran from there, she disappeared. They tried looking into whatever or wherever she might've gone to—subway stations, trains, buses or cabs—but she's not there. She's gone again, Hotch."

Blake groaned in frustration. "Like I said…a slippery needle in a haystack."

Then Reid thought of something. "JJ, didn't you say that Nymph Emerson was with friends at the time when she rescued Amy Anderson? Maybe they know where she might be or where she might've gone?"

They have forgotten about that and Hotch nodded to Blake and JJ. "You two will go and find those people who were with Emerson and asked them where she is. If they know about it, we'll check it out."

Blake and JJ nodded and went off to find the people who were with Nymph Emerson at the time of Amy's rescue.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, back to Nim, she was still inside her unknown safe house she's living in temporarily, sitting down on her couch and still has her laptop on her lap and looking at the picture of Spencer Reid and she seemed to be thinking of a plan or something, until her eyes lit up when an idea popped into her head and she quickly grabbed for her phone and dialed to someone before putting the mobile against her ear.

She waited for the person at the other end to answer until she hears it.

"_Hello_?"

"Connie? It's me. Nim."

Connie gasped on the line. "_Oh my Gosh! Nim, I am so sorry! So really, really sorry! We didn't mean to ditch you that night! The girls and I were completely freaked out when you found that naked girl in the house_!"

"It's alright, Connie. I forgive you."

_Ugh! Like the hell—__**NOT**__!_

Nim curled her lips in disgust when she lied to Connie over her and the other two girls' abandonment like that. Nim kept asking herself on why she made friends with the three spineless cowardly women in the first place.

"Listen, Connie…I'm going to go by your place soon, is it okay and can I borrow one of your cell phones?" Nim asked and she lied to her as she said. "I lost mine by accident and I need a phone to call somebody I really need to call."

"_Of course! Anything! Listen…when you come by, can you tell us all about what happened yesterday? You made the news! The press and the police are looking for you, girl. You just became a hero_!" Connie exclaimed.

_Great…I already made the headline and TV news…it looks like I got to make this plan work much faster than I expected._

Nim thought this in her head and then she shook her head before she said. "I'll see you later. Bye, Connie."

She quickly hangs up before Connie was about to protest and talk to her about something else.

Nim sighs as she disconnects her phone, in case if the call was recorded by the Phone Company and then turns off her laptop, places it on the table and then goes off to ready and pack whatever she needed to do what plan she has cooked up in her head.

LINE BREAK

"Okay…I managed to find out who were with Nymph Emerson at the night of Amy Anderson's rescue." JJ said as she and Blake just returned from somewhere they were. "Their names were Connie Marsens, Tina Madisons and Nena Sanders. I talked with the police that took Nymph Emerson's statement and it was fortunate that they asked on who she was with before she rescued Amy by herself."

"Good. Are they being brought in?" Hotch asked.

Blake replied, "We contacted them and the police are on their way to pick them up. But there's something else…there's no answer when we tried to contact Connie Marsens. The others are looking into it."

"Alright." Hotch nodded.

While Hotch went to talk more, Spencer Reid's phone rang and Spencer answered, not looking at his caller ID.

"Reid."

"_Hello? Is this Dr. Spencer Reid_?" a woman's voice spoke in the line.

"Yes, this is him. Who is this?"

"_This is Connie Marsens. You were looking for me_?"

Reid perked up at this and called for Hotch. "Hotch!"

He looked at him and Reid raised his phone. "Connie Marsens just called me."

Hotch understood and he let Reid to do the talking. Reid understood instantly on what he is needed to do and spoke. "Yes. I was—I mean, we were…we need to ask you some questions."

"_About my friend, Nymph Emerson_?"

Reid blinked surprised at this and nodded. "Yes, that's right. You know where she is."

"_As a matter of fact I do, she just called me and I was going to go and meet her. I figured that she might be in trouble so I thought that she might need some help. Can you be there, please_?"

Reid couldn't believe his luck and he gestured his head towards Morgan and Hotch and they came closer to him. Reid said, "Of course, we'll be there. Where are we going to meet you?"

"_Well…there's a coffee shop about a mile from here. I told my friend Nymph that I was going to meet her there. I'm sure that she'll be comfortable when she sees me with you guys, even though that you're cops or agents or something. Look…all I know is that she seems to be in trouble, so I thought that I'd save you all the trouble if I was there when Nymph comes in to meet me. Is that alright, sir_?" she asks uncertainly, as if nervous whether she's doing the right thing or not, concerning her friend.

Reid had put on his phone into speaker mode and Reid looked at Hotch as his boss nodded and then Hotch looked at Morgan and silently told him that he will go with Reid.

"We'll see you there. Thank you for your cooperation, Ms. Marsens." Reid said.

"_I'm just helping my friend. See you there, bye_."

Then Connie Marsens disconnected the call.

"Alright. Once you see Nymph Emerson come in, bring her and Connie Marsens in." Hotch said and both Morgan and Reid understood and they went off to go to the coffee shop where Connie Marsens would be there to meet Nymph Emerson.

LINE BREAK

Morgan and Reid drove the car and went straight to the coffee shop and then they went inside and asked the main clerk there working on where is Connie Marsens who is waiting for them and the clerk directed them to the booth outside the shop where she is waiting.

They went there and Morgan inquired. "Connie Marsens?"

But it wasn't Connie Marsens that was waiting for them at the booth…it was Nymph Emerson.

And it was a good thing for her, that she didn't have her picture taken for the police or FBI or anyone to recognize her ever since she disappeared, and even with Blake's description on briefly seeing her…it wasn't enough to give an exact identification on what she looked like.

And it was actually her who called Reid back at the police station.

"Are you Dr. Spencer Reid?" Nim/fake Connie asked.

He nodded and she smiled but then she frowned and tensed stiffly upon seeing Morgan.

"Who's this?" she asked nervously.

"Oh! This is one of my team mates, Derek Morgan."

Morgan gave a warm friendly smile and held out a hand to her. "Nice to meet you. And thanks for your cooperation, miss."

Nim hesitantly reached her hand out and shakes it. "I'm only doing this for my friend. She'll be here soon."

Reid nodded and then Nim smiled again and gestured towards the booth. "I already ordered coffee for all of us. Would you like to join me?"

"Don't mind if I do!" Morgan said cheerfully and sat down and Reid gave a pointed look at him not to overdo it with his charms again, before Reid sat down as well.

LINE BREAK

Back at the police station, Hotch and the others were waiting for Reid and Morgan to come back with Connie Marsens and Nymph Emerson, as well as they are also waiting for the other two girls that were with them at the time of Amy's rescue.

Then they turned when they saw the police came in, escorting Tina and Nena in, but they were confused and surprised upon seeing a third girl they're with in which they do not recognize her.

"Hi! We're here because you called us about Nymph Emerson? Is the girl alright, officer?" Tina asked.

"It's agent, miss. And yes, it's about Ms. Emerson. We're looking for her." Rossi said.

"I'm sorry, but who are you, miss?" Blake asked towards the blonde girl.

The blonde girl blinked confused at them. "I'm…Connie Marsens. The police told me that you wanted to contact me and ask me questions. I was with Tina at her place."

The team was instantly stunned and then JJ said, "No…you can't be Connie Marsens. _Connie Marsens_ just called us a while ago and told us that she was going to meet two of our team members at a coffee shop."

"Uh…_no_, you're mistaken over there. I _am_ Connie Marsens. And—I _never_ called you guys." She said, looking at them weirdly as if they're crazy.

"But then…who called…?"

Then Connie remembered something. "Oh! That must've been Nim! My friend, Nymph Emerson…she called me a few minutes ago and asked me to borrow one of my cell phones. She said that there was someone she really needed to call. I'm guessing that was her who called you guys."

With that said, Hotch and the team instantly exchanged wide eyed looks upon the realization that Morgan and Reid were duped and they were _actually_ meeting **Nymph Emerson** who is there at the coffee shop.

Hotch suddenly barked at his team. "Blake, Rossi, you go at the coffee shop right now. JJ, you call Morgan and tell him and Reid that the person they're meeting with is actually Nymph Emerson."

"Got it, boss!" JJ said as she dashed off to grab the nearest phone and call them while Blake and Rossi ran off to go there.

LINE BREAK

In the coffee shop, while Morgan and Reid were waiting for 'Nymph Emerson', they didn't know that they're actually with the _real_ person right now, and so far right now, they're having a small talk conversation, which mostly it was between Reid and Nim/fake Connie.

At first, it was just small things like what Nim was like and something and Nim replied, while speaking about herself in third person about what she likes and dislikes, and then the conversation started turning into smart-intelligent talk, in which only two geeks would go on chatting and debate non-stop.

"So, the theory of yours is right except with the…" Then Nim trailed off upon seeing the almost wide-eyed look and expression on Morgan's face as he tried to catch up with the conversation Reid and Nim were speaking to one another.

Nim figured out instantly why he had that look and she put a hand over her mouth and looked completely embarrassed. "I am so sorry! I tend to…ramble on like crazy." She said, brightly red in the face upon being caught in her smart non-stop talk moments.

Morgan chuckled. "No, no, it's okay. It's not every day that there would be a girl who would do the 'Reid' ramble like Pretty Boy over here."

Reid blushed as well and Nim slightly smiled behind her hand before she puts it down. She peeks shyly towards Reid and said. "Well…it's not every day for someone smart like me to find another someone who's smart like Reid."

Reid appreciated the compliment and Morgan suddenly smirked slyly as if sensing the opening spark between the two. Morgan's phone suddenly rings and he took that moment to leave them alone.

"Well, duty calls. I'll just answer this and leave you two intelligent love-birds alone." Morgan joked and Reid glared at him as he left and Nim ducked her head blushing bashfully.

When he left to answer his phone, Reid turned back to Nim. "I am so sorry about him."

"No, no, it's alright. It's just…it's really a funny coincidence that two smart people would cross paths and meet like this." Nim said wistfully, not telling the truth that the 'fake' Connie is actually not smart like him but the real Nymph Emerson. "I like our conversation, Spencer." She admitted, smiling at him.

"Me too." Spencer confessed too, blushing slightly before he clears his throat. "I'm guessing that was Nymph's doing?" he inquired.

Nim nodded dimly. "Yeah…if it weren't for her…I would've been flunked out of my classes without her. She…she's a very good person. She helped us out a lot. I'm not surprised that her good heart will also reach out to help and rescue Amy Anderson from that creep."

_Too bad, that the __**real**__ Connie would never admit this to me, __**ever**__. Ugh, that airheaded blondie._

Nim thought this in her head. Reid continued on saying, "Well, I'm glad that she did that. It's rare for anyone to actually reach out and help someone in time of need especially that the person is one of the serial killer's victims. She took a great risk on rescuing her and didn't seem to care that the Unsub was after her."

Nim casually shrugged. "Probably was that because she's used to it." She added in a fake worried tone. "When she moved here and when I first met her, she was nervous as a mouse and paranoid almost like schizophrenic. I asked her on why she moved here. Nymph just told me that she was just hiding from someone."

"Her brother…" Reid whispered.

Nim blinked as if surprised. "Sorry, who?"

"It's her brother Nymph is hiding from. Years ago, he escaped from prison and kept trying to find her after she put him in jail for killing 13 people." Reid answered.

Nim gave a mock-shocked look. "How horrible! No wonder Nim was always so twitchy and kept to herself, even when I was friends with her. I mean—God! I didn't even think that she has her own stalker and serial killer she's been worrying about for so long."

Nim mentally applauded her acting and lying skills towards an FBI agent because he looked convinced at the way she's doing now.

Reid nodded. "Yeah…that's why we need to find her."

"So you can help her and protect her?" she asked inquiring, though Nim asked this question as a test, whether the FBI is going to help her with her problem or not.

Reid shook his head. "Actually, it's just we need her to help us identify the Unsub for Amy Anderson and…" But he saw instantly that she looked disappointed and upset at his answer and he hurriedly replied. "…we'll help her and protect her, of course! So…"

"Don't bother, Dr. Reid." She said calmly as she stood from her seat and looked very disapproving at him. "If this is how you FBI guys actually are, then I think my friend Nim is better off hiding and being invisible to the world."

Nim shook her head at him as he tried to think of something to say. "I can't believe you guys…when it comes to a good person like Nymph Emerson…all of you won't even bother to care about her problems and even sympathize enough to help her with her problems, especially something like what she's been going through all her life." She sighed. "I can see that you guys are a lost cause. If you guys won't help Nim with her problems, then I guess I better call her and tell her what I just found out from you guys and call it off. So that she can go back to living her life being the invisible woman that she's always been."

Nim actually thought that she found a saving chance with the FBI, after researching all about them and their BAU unit, to help her with her problem against her stalker killer brother. But after hearing Reid's response, she knew instantly that it was too good to be true.

Even with every good deed that she does to others and to what she did in every other state she'd traveled to…she should've known that it doesn't come with a suitable reward for her.

Just empty thanks and useless gratitude. And nonsense excuses of using her to help them more because of her golden-heart good conscience.

Sometimes…Nim wished that being smart and being a good person…isn't the kind of gift she would be born with in her life. All along and all her life, she saw her intelligence and her conscience…as a burden and a _curse_.

But when she was going to turn away and walk off, Reid instantly cried out aloud. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" he hastily added. "I know what it's like! For Nymph to feel this way on thinking that her intelligence and her good self to be a burden and a curse, even after hiding from her brother."

Nim instantly stopped when he said this and slowly turned back to look at him. "Excuse me?" she said, blinking surprised at what he said.

Reid knew what he just said as he came forward and told her. "I'm the same way. I was very smart like her, I have an IQ of 187 and can read 20,000 words in a minute or two, and I was bullied as a kid for it. But I didn't escape that trauma and I experienced it. And all I had in my life was my schizophrenic mother and my father left and abandoned me and my mom long ago ever since then, as he couldn't handle it, having a smart kid and crazy wife in his life. So…yeah. I know how it felt like…how hard it is to be one of the smartest people in the world."

Nim looked at Reid wide-eyed, shocked at this knowledge and pitied him, sympathizing with him on what he went through. "Oh…I'm sorry." She said sincerely.

"No, don't be." Reid said, shaking his head at her. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Yes, it is true that we need Ms. Emerson's help but we were also going to help her with her troubles and protect her from it. So…can you tell your friend that? Please?"

Nim was silent for a moment before she smiled warmly and nodded. "Yeah…yeah. I'll tell her."

Reid sighed with relief that he managed to appease her and smiled back. "Great!"

Nim smiled and then she faked an act of looking into her phone as if answering a message and then gave a low curse. "Oh no!"

"What? What is it, Ms. Marsens?" he asked.

"It's Nymph. She's not coming." She said and looked up and pretended to look around as if trying to see 'her'. "She must've seen you guys and ditched the meeting."

She sighed and gave a mock-apologizing look to Reid. "I'm so sorry. I really thought that she'd come."

Reid was disappointed but he smiled at her reassuringly. "No worries, Ms. Marsens. We'll find a way to find Nymph Emerson."

Nim nodded dimly and then she said. "Well, seeing that she's not coming, I'd better go home."

"Will I see you again?" Spencer asked uncertainly, as he felt on wanting to see her again, because he felt something spark in him for her and wanted to talk to her more again as he liked their conversation together, even if it was brief.

Nim paused for a moment before she looked at him squarely in the eyes and seemed to smile mysteriously at him. "Yeah…yeah, I believe that we'll meet again…Dr. Spencer Reid." She said softly.

But when she turned and was about to leave, Morgan came back and he was suddenly shouting towards Reid.

"Reid! Don't let her leave!"

Reid turned and looked at Morgan confused as he looked wide-eyed shocked and frantic.

"What? Why?" Spencer asked to his friend.

"That's not Connie Marsens! _She's_ Nymph Emerson!" he yelled and as he said that, Reid was wide-eyed stunned shocked, and he slowly turned to look at the _real_ Nymph Emerson who slowly turned back too and looked at him.

LINE BREAK

A while ago, when Morgan went to answer his phone and left Nim and Reid alone, he was confused upon hearing JJ rattling on like crazy on the line even after he answers it.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa…slow down, JJ! Take a breath, girl. What's the matter?" he asked.

JJ took a deep breath, calming herself before she said aloud. "_Morgan! The girl you and Reid are meeting with isn't Connie Marsens! It's Nymph Emerson! The real Connie Marsens is back here in the station. The girl you're with is __**actually**__ Nymph Emerson! She's there with you two_!"

Once she said this, Morgan stiffened in shock and slowly turned back to the two and he stood there stunned until he snapped out of it when he saw 'Nymph Emerson' turning away and about to leave.

He instantly shouted to Reid. "Reid! Don't let her leave!"

Reid turned and looked at him confused. "What? Why?"

"That's not Connie Marsens! _She's_ Nymph Emerson!" he yelled as he mentally couldn't believe that he and his FBI team mates have been duped and tricked as he and Reid were actually meeting and talking with the person they've been looking for who was right in front of them all along.

Reid was wide-eyed shocked at this and both him and Nim slowly exchanged looks until Nim bolted running, snapping both men out of their slow-motion standing stunned shocked stupor and reacted them into chasing her.

"Ms. Nymph!" Reid yelled.

Morgan shouted, "Emerson! Stop!"

They gave chase and Nim ran mad like hell as fast as she can, trying to lose her pursuers. She easily maneuvered her way around while the two men chased her, avoiding colliding against people or objects until she almost stumbled to stop when she tried to cross a street but a cab just skidded to stop right in front of her.

When Nim saw that Reid and Morgan were getting closer to her, she instantly went into the cab, surprising the driver and she yelled at the cab driver. "Go! Go!"

"FBI! STOP! NO!" Morgan yelled but he was too late.

The cab left a smoke trail as it drove away with Nim inside and Morgan and Reid stood there on the street, staring after it. Their only lead and the person they've been searching for…_gone_ again.

Morgan groaned in frustration and cursed. "Damn it!" he panted a sigh as he threw up a hand towards the departing vehicle. "We had her!"

"Well, look on the bright side…" Reid said as he panted tiredly from running. "At least we've seen her and met her on person."

Morgan looked at him incredulously before he shook his head. His phone rang again and he answered it. "Yeah?" There was a pause and he sighed and shook his head. "No, JJ. She's gone. Emerson's gone again."

There was a pause and Morgan looked surprised. "What? Really? You guys found the Unsub already? Where?"

There was little chatter and then Morgan nodded. "Alright. Reid and I are on our way."

He nodded to Reid and they went to their car to go apprehend the Unsub.

It looks like that they didn't need Nymph Emerson's help after all because JJ and the others were notified that the Unsub has been seen and they were on their way to pursue him and arrest him for his crimes. Apparently, the Unsub had devolved from his killing state and brought attention to himself, thus thereby notifying the local authorities as they were called and they all went to apprehend him before he does any more harm and kill other people.

LINE BREAK

A mile away, Nim told the cab driver to park at an alley somewhere and paid him and she quickly left before the driver would give her change.

She didn't stop until she took another cab to go to where she's going.

By the time she reached back and returned to her safe house she's been living into temporarily, she sighed exhausted and slumped down on her couch again. She put her hands up to cover and rub her face, as if trying to rub off the tiredness and exhaustion she's feeling.

Nim felt like she got what she wanted, but she still felt like that there's something she needed to do and didn't know what.

She knew that by hearing Spencer Reid's response was a lost cause, even though he said that he didn't mean it, but she knew better when she heard him say it.

It looks like that Nim is all alone and on her own to deal against her brother. And she'll have to deal with it.

She hates it…but she knew that there's no other way. She can see in her own mind and view that the FBI is no help to her at all and it looks like that she'll have to deal with everything on her own, either good and bad and the worst and it looks like she'll have to live on forever as an invisible woman.

That was when something changed in her and something gave her some kind of holy or destiny calling as it all started when Nim went to turn on the TV and she watched the news.

"…_The FBI has successfully caught the man who murdered the three women and abducted Ms. Amy Anderson. Thanks to the BAU unit, Amy Anderson can live on with her life peacefully now that the criminal has been caught and put behind bars. In other news_…"

Nim watched in wonder and awe when the FBI team and the Quantico police have caught the Unsub and she watched as the Unsub ranted and raged in anger, shouting nonsense and other words and she watched the BAU team as they walked off to put him in jail, with the cameras on them.

Nim deduced that Unsub must've devolved upon being deprived of his victim, Amy Anderson and did the mistake on revealing himself when he went to the hospital, searching for her and waving a gun around in which he brought with him.

Luckily, the workers in the hospital noticed this and instantly notified the police and the FBI and they came just in time before the Unsub would've found Amy Anderson again and finish the job.

She was satisfied and relieved that Amy Anderson is safe and alive and well, and happy that she can live on peace now that the criminal is being put into prison for his crimes. She gave a deep breath of a sigh, knowing that there's no point in staying here any longer.

But then an idea came to her and the thought of it made her went blank and thinking thoughtfully.

She realized instantly deep down that…whenever she lived her life being invisible to hide from her killer brother…she helped so many people and did many good deeds and kind things to others whenever she moved place to place. Though she had to always disappear whenever they wanted to thank her or give her gratitude for what she's done, it touched her heart in so many and deep ways when she helped these people.

Helping Amy Anderson…Nim realized that either it was a coincidence…or fate that had led her to save her from a fate far worse than death. She knew deep down that saving Amy Anderson…changed something in her that she didn't think it was possible for her to think of the thought about it.

She realized…that being invisible…she can still help people and others…while hiding behind the shadows, and she didn't have to worry of the bad people coming after her if they don't know where she is, as she kept her strategy and ways on being hidden all her life.

She could help others like the Good Samaritan that she is…and be the Invisible Woman, many known her as she is.

With this thought running through her head, Nim instantly made plans, grabbed for her laptop and did some researching or anything online on her own, making her own plans and strategy and everything on what she's going to do and planning to do in her life in the future. As Nim found the calling that she can live her life peacefully with it, while still hiding and keep being invisible from her brother…and the other bad guys in the world. _Especially_, invisibly hiding from the media, the police…and even the higher police enforcers, like the FBI.

Nim / Nymph Emerson decided…to become some kind of superhero-like vigilante to the world.

LINE BREAK

After finding out and arresting the Unsub, the FBI team were satisfied on having the case solved and a job well done as the police took the criminal into prison. They were happy to see Amy Anderson so relieved that the criminal has been caught and she can live her life peacefully without fear from now on and move on. Her family were overjoyed too and they and Amy thanked the police and the FBI for everything they've done.

Although there was one thing that had them feeling incomplete and unsatisfied and disappointed.

It was Nymph Emerson.

Even though Reid, Morgan and Blake have seen her face briefly, they still haven't had the chance to meet her and speak to her about the case. Also the fact that Amy Anderson was upset that Nymph Emerson was gone and she and her family really wanted to thank her for what she did on saving and rescuing Amy.

But now…Nymph Emerson…has disappeared once more and again. And she'll stay hidden and invisible to the world until there was word of her mentioned again if ever there was a chance.

Reid sighed and he was internally disappointed that he might not ever see Nymph Emerson again. He couldn't believe that he was actually talking to her a while ago and felt a spark that lit up inside him when he talked to her. He really liked their interaction together and he knew that Morgan did too as both of them were smart and everything, and he really hoped that there would be a chance that he might see Nymph again.

But he thought of it as a hopeless case because Nymph Emerson wouldn't come out of hiding just to see a guy like him, since she's running and hiding from her stalker and killer brother, Devlin Emerson.

But still…he would've liked the chance to see her and talk to her again. No matter what, even from a distance far away from each other, or from chatting one another online…or a simple phone call.

Little did he know—that he was in for a surprise by the next three days, after the case was solved and they went back home to rest and wait for another case to pop up in the BAU unit.

After three days have passed, Spencer Reid went inside his favorite coffee shop and took his coffee that he ordered and went to sit on a single booth outside to drink it before he goes to work at the FBI.

As he drank it and read one of his favorite books he brought with him in his go bag, his cell phone was suddenly ringing and Reid answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"This is Spencer Reid."

"_I told you that we'll meet again, Dr. Spencer Reid._"

A familiar female voice said and Spencer snapped his head up in stunned surprise.

"Nymph? Nymph Emerson?" he said, blinking in shock upon hearing her voice again.

She chuckled in the line. "_You can call me Nim, Dr. Reid. I'm pretty sure that this thing between us…is the start of a good friendship. Albeit—it might be distant and discreet to me and you_."

He looked around, standing up from his seat in the booth. "Where are you?" he asked.

"_Look about 20 degrees on your left and 5 degrees to your right_."

Nim calmly said that and Reid followed her instructions and then he saw her.

His eyes widened upon seeing Nymph Emerson in person again. And she is casually sitting down on a bench and reading a book with one hand while holding on to her phone with her other hand.

Nim turned her head a little and let her hand holding her book go free to wave at him slightly before she went into looking normal as if she's just a stranger in his sight, who is just sitting on a bench and reading a book.

"_You got about 5 to 10 seconds if you decide to come near me and I'll disappear again, Spencer. So try to choose that you stay there instead of going to me, okay? Let's just talk_." She said.

Spencer knew that Nim will make good on her word as she said that and he sat back down and tried to pretend and look as if he went back to reading his book while talking on his phone at the same time. He even tried to keep himself from glancing over to her but he couldn't help it as he was in stunned wonder upon seeing her again, even if it's from a slight distance and phone call away.

"I-I-I—I can't believe you're here!" he said, almost stuttering. "How are you? You look good."

Nim giggled softly. "_Thanks. That's sweet of you. And yeah, I'm fine, Spencer. I see that you look good too. Going to work later on_?"

Reid nodded. "Yeah. Might be another case popping up at the BAU. Oh wow…I really can't believe you're here."

"_Well, I almost left…but I couldn't because of some other things. It's been three days since we've seen each other, right? I'm glad that the criminal was caught. How's Amy Anderson? She doing alright_?" she inquired.

Spencer nodded and said. "Yeah. She's been great. She's happy to move on and live her life now that the Unsub's in prison for his crimes. She's a little upset that you were gone and her family and her didn't have a chance to thank you."

"_Yeah well…if you see them again, tell them that they didn't have to. I just had to do the right thing_."

"Well…it would've been better…if you were here in person." He said.

Reid instantly thought he said the wrong thing because he heard and saw her sigh and looking forlorn and solemn.

"_I'd like that…but I really don't want the attention right now, even if it's been a long time had passed_."

"Because of your brother?"

There was silence for a moment before Nim sighed again. "_Yeah…because of my brother. I'm surprised that you still remember and know about him_."

"My team and I _all_ do. Some of us have been trying to look for you even after you disappeared again. Look—we can help you! We can help you and protect you from him." Spencer Reid said, and almost had the urge to stand up and run over to Nim right away.

"_Thanks, Spencer…but I'm sorry. I realized that this is a problem I have to deal with on my own. __**No one**__ can help me. Not even the FBI. I __**know**__ that now_." She said this as it was her final decision she made to center her life.

"That's not true! You can't—you can't live like this, Nim. No one like you don't deserve to live like this…please let me help…" Reid said but Nim cut him off gently.

"_Spencer…I really appreciate that you want to help…but you can't. And I can't let you do that. My brother's __**really**__ dangerous. You have no idea what he can do and what he's capable of. If you thought that murdering 13 people who bullied me and the cop who tried to help me were bad…then you haven't seen the worst of it from my brother_."

Nim sighed. "_Look, Spencer…there's really nothing you can do for me, not even your team. This…this is just the way it is. It's not a good life but…it's the way it has to be for me. I'm sorry_."

There was silence between them for a moment, albeit the noise and activity going around them until Nim said smiling slightly. "_Anyway, you don't have to worry about me. I found a new line of work I sort of found my calling and its good and nice enough, even while I'm in hiding and invisible. There's mostly freelance on it, meaning I'll be moving from state to state much…but it's a good one_."

"Oh good! I'm glad that you found something." Reid said sincerely, seeing that there's no hope or chance on changing Nim's mind when she got into it.

"_Yeah…but enough about me. I see that you're holding a book of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Favorite author_?"

"Actually, one of my favorites. Mostly, I favored more on Shakespeare and Edgar Allan Poe's works. You see, they're quite unique and good on their own…" Then Spencer Reid started rambling on and Nim just listened as they have their distant phone talk to each other.

As the days, weeks and then the months pass later on between them…the friendship and relationship between Spencer Reid and Nymph Emerson…will soon turn into something more on the time passing.

And there will be more between them onto the next chapter of their lives.

Coming from an FBI agent…and the mysterious Good Samaritan and Invisible Woman.

CHAPTER ENDS

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Another chapter done and finished! Hope you like it!

You think this is over? Stay tuned because there will be more!

Next chapter…time passes, months later…both Spencer and Nim grows closer…but the enemy draws near and closer as well. More excitement, thriller and mystery will come upon them and the BAU team unit.

This story is where Maeve doesn't exist, only my OC Nymph Emerson is, and she's better for Spencer Reid to be with. You'll find out more on it soon once you keep on and follow on to my story.

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
